Sophia
"''Tell me; when you look at the creations and belongings that have been lost to time within this building, what do you see? Do you see long forgotten art? Or boring trinkets?" — ''Sophia Sophia is one of Team Imperium admins, known as the brain of the trio. What If England Was a Pokémon Region? Sophia arrives in Tuxon from Antoria alongside Brutus and Nero, aiming to reclaim the region for the Poke-Romans. She first encounters Elizabeth/George as she holds Victoria captive at the Stonehenge location. She is trying to interrogate Victoria about the location, claiming that she's a witch that could summon the legendary (also getting her confused with Morgana). When the grunts alert her to Elizabeth's/George's presence, she sends more grunts out to stop them. Sophia is cockily amused at the thought of someone trying to oppose Team Imperium and begins speaking about how Team Imperium will save the region from it's faulty leadership. After noticing Elizabeth/George zoning out, she challenges them to a battle. She is left in a stupor after losing, as no one has ever defeated her, but recovers quickly and vows to make her opponent pay. Taking the grunts with her, she leaves the ruins. She later appears at the Brighton Palace location alongside the rest of Team Imperium. When Elizabeth/George enters, Sophia and Brutus are working on some machinery in the room. Nero sends Brutus and Sophia to keep Elizabeth/George occupied while he enacts the final phase of their plan. Although more reserved than last time she battled, Sophia is excited to defeat Elizabeth/George in a battle and challenges them after Brutus is defeated. When she is defeated, she quietly slips out of the room, undetected by Elizabeth/George, Brutus, or the incoming Looker, thus evading arrest. What if Italy Was a Pokémon Region? Sophia returns in the Antoria region. She is first seen working in one of the Poke-Roman ruins in the region. She talks to Patricia/Giorno about the importance of preserving the region's history and culture, though she acknowledges that they aren't as passionate as her about the subject. She is horrified when Marco starts blasting holes in the walls of the ruins, but she refuses to fall back on her old habits and stops herself from battling him. Instead, she offers to show him out but not before giving Patricia/Giorno half of the Team Imperium coin. She is the final battle that Patricia/Giorno faces at Team Imperium's Colosseum. She says that she knew that they'd make it this far and once defeated, she takes her loss in stride. She meets them at Julius's gym and explains his venomous reaction to Nero's portrait. She gives a brief summery of the events in Tuxon and expresses regret that she was one of the extremists. Sophia is one of the Antorians that Venezio and Tempera gathered to prove to Federico that a love of culture is still alive within the region. Although she doesn't go into detail about how Team Esteta inspired her, Sophia's perspective on anthropology and archeology indicated that she is sympathetic to their mission. Pokémon Team Tuxon Encounter 1: Minun, Saladit, Golbat, Dragalge Encounter 2: Minun, Salazzle, Crobat, Dragalge Antoria Encounter 1: Minun, Crobat, and Dragalge Trivia * TheJediExile voices Sophia, starting in "What If Italy Was a Pokémon Region?" * According to one of Mr. Buddy's Twitter posts, Brutus and Sophia caught their Plusle and Minun together, though she had to help Brutus with his aim. * Brutus and Sophia are depicted with a Plusle and Minun respectively, matching their hair color. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Team Imperium Category:Tuxon Characters Category:England Characters Category:Antoria Characters Category:Evil Teams Category:Evil Team Admins